Pure Alchemist
by Kariisme
Summary: [FMAIY] Kagome decides to learn alchemy, without knowing that it had ruined her life before. Sesshomaru helps her, while Ed and co. go to find their new Dog of the Military at Tokyo. Enter Kagome the Pure Alchemist. V4P Slight AU


!#$&()-/>

**Ehhh… Sorry for not updating HAB but I got a bit bored with how it was going and I reread most of it and thought I had done a HORRID job on it… then I wondered why I got so many reviews for it. Oh well….**

**Here's a story to make up for the Chapter Ten I had PROMISED you all and yet I wasn't able to finish. Please note that I didn't even come up with an idea when I created this, I just thought that I needed to write, but I didn't want to right on the other fics yet so I wrote this with out a thought on how it should go at all.**

**I hope you won't mind if it completely sucks. There WILL be a FEW Oc's… Why? Because I can't figure out what else I can do for SOME parts. They're mostly Sesshomaru's Servants, Guards, etc. Maybe a few Alchemists later just to have more action in all of this …**

**Created on 1/31/05 around 10:00 pm, Took a pause for a few months, Finished on 3/01/05 around 2:00 AM.**

* * *

**Pairings are still undecided, you people can vote, this time I'll put it AFTER the fic.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha nor Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Yes, I DID in fact edit most of this! So if you find mistakes.. umm… opps?**

* * *

Inuyasha : Our Enemies Are Our Friends

* * *

The wind blew softly against the trees making them appear as if they were dancing. The sky was dark and glittered with beautiful stars. The moon was in its crescent state and was reflected against the rivers below it. 

Suddenly the reflection was ruined as a girl jumped into the water. She looked around nine or ten years old and had on an orange and black checkered kimono. It was rolled up to her mid thighs, so it wouldn't be ruined by the water. The water level wasn't that steep but there were dangerous rocks at the bottom, not that the girl was aware of course. She smiled as she ran in the water yelling out, "Jaken! Jaken! There are fish here Jaken!"

A green imp hurried over panting and squawked out, "Rin! You mustn't play in the water when the sun is no longer out! You don't want to get ill do you?" Rin ran up to Jaken and asked, "But I just wanted to help you search for food." Jaken sighed, "Its alright you blasted girl, I shall find food on my own. Just walk out of the water and towards the fire and keep warm. Ah-Un is over there with the materials you'll need to rest and keep warm with as well."

"Ok Jaken!" Rin replied happily. Then, she walked to dry land before going over to a two headed dragon. Jaken sighed again and said quietly to himself, "It's been over a year and she hasn't changed one bit. But, at least Lord Sesshomaru still trusts me. Sometimes I wonder if it was wise to have left my tribe to follow Lord Sesshomaru. But I shall forever keep my Loyalty to him, regardless of what happens." Jaken looked at his reflection sadly and went off to gather fish for Rin.

He tripped on a sharp rock and fell into the water. Jaken cursed before looking at his foot. He had a large cut on it and blood was flowing freely from it. He heard Rin ask if he were ok and he yelled out, "I'm FINE you wretched girl! Just go play with AUN for a while!" Rin did as told while Jaken searched for more fish, knowing that his wound would heal in a matter of minutes. Luckily, the fish were attracted by the blood in an odd sort of way.

Jaken was able to catch three fairly large bass. He cooked them in the fire he had put together not too long ago. Rin was resting by a few trees that were near the fire. She had a blanket around her and snuggled against AUN. She was waiting for the fish to become edible, but she hated the smell of it being cooked.

Jaken however, didn't mind the smell as much and waited by the fire, occasionally poking the fish with a stick to make sure it wasn't burning or if it was cooked enough. When he thought the time was right, he grabbed two sticks that had a fish attached to them, then he walked over to Rin handing one of the two to her. Rin accepted it gratefully and ate silently. Then he took off AUN's muzzles and split the largest bass and held them in front of AUN. They stretched there jaws a little before quickly grabbed their portions with their fangs and devoured it.

Jaken went back to the fire and grabbed his share as well. He sighed and stared at his staff. This was a gift from Sesshomaru, which he'd cherish forever. 'I shall follow you to the ends of the Earth My Lord, even if it kills me.' With those thoughts in mind he watched Rin drift off to sleep. He looked at the flames before deciding to douse it and making one closer to Rin. He made a new one slightly closer to Rin to keep her warmer. Then he went up to her and tucked her more comfortably in the sleeping mattress 'Inuyasha's Wench' had given to Rin.

He picked up his staff and waited for his Lord to return and to keep watch over Rin. He was thinking of Kagome at first, the way she had saved him as well as everyone else that he had actually cared about. He didn't particularly hate her either, but loved to tease her even though he knew that pain would come shortly afterwards. Rin sort of reminded Jaken of her as well, the innocence and kindness were starters, but as Rin grew older, he noticed that they looked incredibly similar.

'At the very least, Rin has more respect towards me, as well as being less of a pain. I am glad I was trusted to watch her. Maybe I could watch her grow up as well. My life is soon to expire; maybe I could die when she dies as well. That way, I would technically be watching her until I died. Like I promised I would to Lord Sesshomaru.' The former Imp King sighed for the third time and watched the stars.

Then he looked at the staff of skulls again. He touched a small yellow speck that was on the Woman's Eye and grinned. "This has been the best gift I have ever gotten from the Lord, I believe that it was Lord Taishou had given this to Sesshomaru himself. Yet he gave it to me as well. Sure it was only suppose to be used to open the portal to the Deceased Lord's Grave. But I am Happy to carry it around. Now that I think about it I believe that, that Woman Kagome was able to make.. OH! I was right!"

The imp touched the other eye and rubbed it, another yellow speck/stone was there as well. "Kagome must have the power to make more of these! No wonder the power in the Staff of Skulls intensified after I found it again. So it seems that I'll be able to remember the two people whom have ever actually hit me, and me not hating them." –Miroku him before too, actually beat him to near death, but I added the 'I not hate them' part so yeah-

Don't even ASK why I did that … I don't know my self. Below is another the day AFTER the whole Jaken thing … I suppose it was just to make the alchemy part or Philosopher's Stone more Realistic into the story, which you will find out what the heck I'm saying a little later on.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the odd group a few yards away from him. He had changed very little this past year, he still wore his armor. And he still wore the same looking out fit like always. The only change in him was the fact that he looked wiser and that his hair was tied in a low ponytail and that his left arm was back. The item he used was a red piece of cloth that looked strangely like the red thing that goes with Kagome's School Uniform. 

He was no longer enemies with the Inuyasha group, but they weren't exactly allies either, maybe only to Kagome, but that was it. He was only a by-stander according to Inuyasha. The only reason that he was no longer enemies with them was because of the Miko, Kagome. She had managed to save him as well as his retainer and ward from disastrous events. He had been unable to protect Rin because he was fighting with Inuyasha, he was right in front of Jaken and Rin when Inuyasha yelled out "Wind Scar"

He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge or else his retainer and ward would be killed, and knowing the wind scar would rip them to pieces, he wouldn't be able to heal them with Tenseiga. Sesshomaru cursed before a purified arrow whizzed through the air and intercepted the Wind Scar's path. The Wind Scar vanished all together when the arrow barely grazed it.

Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face and glared at the Miko wearing indecent clothing. The Miko glared back and Inuyasha ignored her thinking that she was trying to hit Sesshomaru and ended up intercepting his attack. The Miko however, did not look too pleased when he ignored her.

Sesshomaru still hadn't moved from his spot from the shock of being 'saved' by some 'wench' of Inuyasha's no less who probably did it by accident. But then, as Inuyasha was about to strike again, the Miko drew back and arrow with incredible speed and let the arrow fly, hitting the Tetsusaiga, causing it to revert back to its useless 'scrap metal' form.

Inuyasha yelled at the Miko saying, "What the HELL Kagome? Your aim is HORRIBLE! We could all die right now because of YOU!" The girl, Kagome, glared at Inuyasha and yelled back, "That's unfair of you Inuyasha! Can't you see that behind him is a little HUMAN girl who's name is Rin by the way, and his retainer Jaken! You didn't even give him a CHOICE to move! That is what I call an UNFAIR fight!"

"WHAT! Since when did you ever care about that! Don't you remember the time when he had a human arm and a shikon shard in it? HE ATTACKED YOU!"

"HELLO! He ATLEAST gave a warning before he attacked! I thought it would only be fair if WE FOUGHT FAIR AS WELL!"

"Why the hell do you even care about FAIRNESS if we're in a fight to the death!"

"What fight to the Death! Can't you see he isn't even attacking you right now? You could have been killed a LONG time ago! Yet he SPARES YOU! He spared you so many times! But you're too stupid to even CARE! He only has one arm for crying out loud! You even have the Tetsusaiga! If you can't kill him when he's handicapped THIS much how ELSE are you going to kill him? By using dirty tricks! YOUR LOW INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stuttered and yelled back, "Why are you taking his side for! He's tried to kill you so many times before!"

Kagome was beyond ticked at this point and blurted out, "That was only ONCE or TWICE because I was a semi-threat to him! I was the one who attacked him first! It was only right for him to attack back! The other time was when I pulled the Tetsusaiga out! Though I'm not too sure why he attacked me then, but that doesn't matter!"

Inuyasha put both hands on his head and yelled out, "I don't get you!" "Of course you don't! All you care about is the Shikon, Kikyo, Naraku, Kikyo, Killing Naraku, getting the rest of the Shikon Shards, and oh! Did I mention Kikyo? Your such a MORON INUYASHA!" "What! What are you saying! I'm in the middle of a battl-"

"No you're not Inuyasha! SO SIT!" Inuyasha fell straight to the ground, face first. Sesshomaru stared on confused at Kagome's complete control in this sort of situation. It only made him think less of Inuyasha.

He really was an idiot, a moron, a half-ling, and just a plain weak, foul mouthed fool. With each comment in Sesshomaru's head, Inuyasha sneezed in the dirt. Kagome sighed and looked at her shocked friends. Then she walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed, "I apologize for putting Rin and Jaken in danger." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome for a while.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under his gaze but continued bowing. Sesshomaru stopped glaring holes into her but continued staring for a little longer before he grabbed her by her throat and growled, "I need no help from a mere Human… Girl." Kagome choked slightly and stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He was glaring at her again. Kagome flinched but said, "I was only trying to save Rin!"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her throat. He didn't like the fact that she was so fearless of him, and talked as if she knew Rin. The extra pressure got to Kagome, her eyes started to show a little fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru then pushed her into a tree and asked her, "Have you met Rin before?" Kagome trembled slightly at the tone of his voice, but nodded.

Her friends were staring in shock and tried to get closer to Kagome and Sesshomaru. However, they didn't make it far before Sesshomaru asked another question, "Where?" His grip loosened but still held firmly to her throat. "I saw her by a Hot Spring. She seemed lost and hurt, even though I knew that she belonged to you, I couldn't just leave her like that. So I helped her find her way back to you. I also gave her some food and healed her a bit, and that's basically it."

Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with her statement and slowly let her go, 'No wonder I smelt her scent on Rin and on that brown, 'bandage'.' Kagome coughed slightly and watched with amusement as her friends scampered away and getting into defense when Sesshomaru looked at them. Inuyasha recovered and stared in shock at Sesshomaru being so close to Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and said "Sit." With that single word he came down with a bang... again.

"It was not you who put them in danger but my brother.." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, questioning his sudden outburst. "You were apologizing for him earlier were you not?" Kagome looked shocked but answered, "Then I apologize for him then since he has no sense in him to do if himself." With that Kagome said "Sit" again causing Inuyasha to start forming a hole. Kagome sighed and went to Inuyasha, "You can continue your 'FIGHT' now then." and walked off towards her friends. She sat down on grass and pulled out her History book and studied as if nothing happened.

By the time Inuyasha had his face out of the dirt he didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere, that is, until he heard his voice followed by Kagome's. He jerked his head to where Kagome and the others were. Sesshomaru had crouched him self and was peering at the book. Inuyasha was confused, he knew he was down for at least five minutes, what ELSE had happened here?

Sesshomaru curiously asked, "You can read?" before looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yes My Lord." Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank stare and wondered why she added Lord, before asking, "What are you reading this for?" Kagome took her nose out of the book and simply said, "Future and Make up tests-"

However, Kagome was unable to finish her sentence, since Sesshomaru interrupted with, "-and they are?" Kagome almost sighed but answered, "Its like a sheet of paper with questions on them. I have to write down the answers that are found somewhere in this book, but I am not allowed to use the book, just what I remember from it."

"You can write as well? Usually humans do not have such knowledge." Kagome reached into her bag and took out a box of chocolate, "I'm not exactly from here." Sesshomaru stared at the chocolate before asking, "Is your village far superior to the normal Human Race?" Kagome bit into a small square shaped chocolate and offered Sesshomaru some, "I suppose you can say that." Sesshomaru declined politely and pointed at the book, "May I see that book?" Kagome shrugged and replied, "Sure"

As Sesshomaru stared at all of the pictures and words while Inuyasha went ballistic. "KAGOME! What the HELL do you think you're DOING!" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Talking to your older brother?" Inuyasha's face went red with fury, "EXACTLY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Then he noticed that Sango as well as the rest of his friends were exactly 10 yards away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's left eye twitched when Kagome continued to explain her History Book to his brother.

Inuyasha stupidly yelled out, "Are you planning on telling him about you living in the future now!" "Way to go Mr.-I can't-think-and-shout-at-the-same-time…. Now I HAVE to tell him about it…" Inuyasha clamped his mouth with both of his hands and had no choice but to listen as Kagome explained EVERYTHING, and I DO MEAN, EVERYTHING about herself, the future and such things.

When she was finished telling her lifetime story, Kagome asked, "Do you have a scroll or something that I may read?" Sesshomaru pulled out a scroll out of his Haori and gave it to Kagome. Kagome eagerly opened it and read like a maniac. "Wow… what an interesting History you have!" Sesshomaru raised an Eyebrow at her comment and asked, "Do you people not already know of the Past?"

"We only know up to this Era, Sengoku Jedai because everything else had not been recorded until this Era." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Then a thought suddenly clicked in his head. He reached into his Haori, but this time he took out a small, thin book.

Kagome opened it and read. Then she stared at Sesshomaru and asked, "Alchemy! What's that?" Sesshomaru shrugged but said, "My father told me it's a very important Science. I know bits of it, but not all of it, I believe that it's impossible to learn everything of Alchemy. By the way, would you like to exchange? You books from the future, for my scroll and book about our History and Alchemy?" Kagome grinned and said, "SURE! This should be fun!"

Then she untied her Red Handkerchief on her uniform and gave it to Sesshomaru, "This is the only thing that I can give you that won't ever rot and something that you can actually keep." Sesshomaru stared at it and raised an eyebrow. Kagome sighed and stood up, she went behind him and used her handkerchief to tie Sesshomaru's hair in a low ponytail, "I noticed that your hair got in the way sometimes when you fight, despite how.. perfect it always seems.. How in the WORLD can your hair be so perfect anyways? Is it because of your demon blood?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a few seconds and gave her his Sash. "This is a replica of the Family Sash that was handed down to me. Keep it. I have 5 others, as well as the original. About the hair, yes, its mostly thanks to my blood. As you can see, Inuyasha is only a half breed, so his hair isn't as … nice." Kagome stared at it and smiled at Sesshy's comments and the twitch from Inuyasha when he was mentioned. Then she wrapped it around her waist and was about to hand her books to Sesshomaru when she remembered he only had one hand. She stared at it and asked Sesshomaru, "Do you… umm… trust me?"

Sesshomaru was shocked with the abrupt question, "I … suppose…" Kagome smiled and asked, "Could you remove your armor then?" Inuyasha suddenly went hysterical with that one line. 'WHAT!" "Sit" And down Inuyasha went. Sesshomaru shrugged and since Kagome was so willing to share her Items and her Memories, he removed his armor.

Kagome slipped part of his Haori off as all of her friends blushed and turned away. Of course, Miroku wanted to keep looking, however, Sango's glare made him turn around. Kagome looked at them and shrugged. Sesshomaru was merely curious as to what she was doing. Kagome touched his arm, it glowed white for a few moments before his arm grew back all together. Everyone gawked at the new arm.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look shocked but quickly recovered, "How did…" "I just sped up the process of it growing back. But because of that, there was a side effect to it… You can now hold the Tetsusaiga now probably… and that you have a lot more strength in your new arm. The Acid and Poison … I'm not too sure what'll happen but it's much stronger though. Consider it as a gift of friendship!"

Kagome smiled but heard Inuyasha start a line of Colorful Words. The corner of her mouth twitched before she said the word 'sit' so many times that it made him fall 2 feet under. Sesshomaru shrugged at the scene but was grateful that he finally had his FULL arm back. Though he did question in his mind, 'How can she be so trusting?'

He put back on his armor and fixed his outfit before turning to Kagome, "Would you like for me to teach you Alchemy?" Kagome's smile couldn't get any wider as she hugged Sesshomaru so tightly it would have killed a normal person, "YES! PLEASE? Thank You so much Sesshy!" Sesshomaru ignored the nickname and the hug before he grabbed the books from Kagome, "I shall come back when the moon is full."

Kagome smiled and walked with him towards Rin and Jaken. Rin was looking curiously at Kagome and smiled, "Kagome-Onee-Chan!" and she ran over to her and hugged the life out of Kagome. "I missed you! What has Onee-Chan been doing!" Kagome smiled and hugged Rin back, "I was busy hitting Inu-Baka!" Rin smiled and Kagome took out a small doll and a lollypop.

Rin's eyes sparkled at the items when Kagome gave them to her, "Are they for me Onee-San?" Kagome nodded as Rin hastily unwrapped the lollypop and stuffed it into her mouth. "Arigato!" Kagome smiled again before waving good bye as Jaken, AUN, Sesshy, and Rin left towards the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru smiled at the memory before looking at the group again. Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha for some reason he didn't know. But continued to listen anyways, occasionally wincing slightly when Inuyasha slammed into the ground, he swore he heard a few of Inuyasha's bones crack slightly at times.

Kagome was wearing black pants with six pockets, and a shirt that was black with a white outline. The shirt was sleeveless and she had the Sash Sesshomaru gave her around her waist. There was a silver chain on the side of her pants. Around her neck was the Shikon Jewel, 1/3 of it anyways, they still weren't able to beat Naraku.

Though they had managed to injure him enough that he had to go in hiding for a few weeks, thankfully. Everyone else wore the same thing they always wore, except Shippo of course. Kagome was the only one that really changed her outfit. Ever since she gave Sesshomaru her handkerchief-like item, she started to wear pants and darker colors. She had said it was because she needed a change, but that was a good enough reason for her friends, If Kagome wanted to, what right did they have to say anything about it?

"INUYASHA! Do you WANT me to test my alchemy on you! By the way, where did Kikyo go?" Inuyasha stuttered and took a few steps backwards taking extra caution of Kagome, "I don't know.. She said she was going to gather herbs to spice up our meals with." "AND YOU LET HER GO ALONE? What are you? AN Idio- Oh wait.. you really are one.. never mind that. I'm going to go find her now."

Inuyasha Feh-ed and jumped onto a tree nearby and sulked. "Whatever… like I care." Kagome's eyes flared dangerously, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! She's your Koibito!" Inuyasha didn't say anything else so Kagome stomped off towards the forest.

After six months of pain, Kikyo couldn't take it anymore and confessed to Inuyasha about everything. She apologized so sincerely that Kagome couldn't help but forgive her. Though Sango thought she had forgiven her too easily. Luckily, Kagome had given up on Inuyasha a month before, otherwise she'd have been completely heart broken.

Kikyo ended up joining their group as well as Puunza, the lynx that Inuyasha had met during his "training" with Totosai. Though the lynx had joined 2 months after Kikyo, He was welcomed with open arms; literally, Kagome had opened her arms and hugged the poor thing to death.

Everyone was by the well and having a picnic. Kagome brought a large thin blanket for everyone to sit on. Four trees were dug up and planted near the well for Inuyasha's purposes. Heck, he dug them up and planted them there himself. He had said that he could rest there and wait for Kagome to come back. Luckily they did though, because the trees provided shade for the group.

Sesshomaru was a few yards off in the actually forest, using his heightened senses to observe the group. Kagome had gone off in the opposite direction of where he was hiding.

Kagome stared at the trees above her; they were so tall that most of the light was blocked out. It was unusually dark looking around these areas but Kagome didn't care at all. She stared at the ground and noticed all of the herbs and plants scattered around. Most of them would have done well with the food that everyone brought and made.

"So then why is Kikyo going so very deep into the forest?" Kagome asked to herself. Then she gasped and asked herself, "Maybe she got kidnapped or WORSE! What if she got killed! NO! RAPED! NO WAIT! What if some demon got to her?" Kagome went hysterical until she heard a chuckle towards her right. All that Kagome could she was darkness because the trees were incredibly think in that part of the forest.

A mysterious silhouette started walking towards Kagome. Kagome recognized her at once, Kikyo walked out of the forest, arms filled with herbs. "Did you have to go so deep into the forest? There were good herbs right here" "I'm glad that you worried about my welfare, but I can take care of myself, and I know of a secret little spot that grows rare herbs that are very healthy and taste much better then those that are easier to find."

Kagome smiled at Kikyo and asked, "Could I see your secret spot as well?" "It was a secret between my sister and I… But it wouldn't hurt to show you. I consider you as my sister already; we could pass as twins if we had actually wanted to. So why not? Follow me." Kikyo waited for Kagome to walk up to where she was before they walked off into the dark portion of the forest. "How can you even see? It's pretty dark here." Kikyo smiled at the question and her hand glowed a dark purple.

Then, as sudden as the glow, fireflies of all sorts of colors, appeared in a straight line and looked like they were guiding the two to Kikyo's secret spot. Kagome looked on in awe, "How beautiful! You wouldn't expect such beauty in such a dark place such as this!" "I know… that's the same thing I thought until Kaede got lost and found this place with me.

When I noticed how dark it was, I used my Miko Powers to try and see, but my Miko powers weren't enough since I produce a dark purple color, not a very bright color at all. But the light was enough to awaken these fireflies. It seems that they were guiding me to the Secret Spot, so I followed the fireflies and found THIS."

Kagome stared at the beautiful scene. A Small Waterfall was found and below it was a small lake or pond. Red fireflies were circled around the pond and herbs of some kind were in the middle of the pond on what seemed to look like stone, it was hovering 10 ft from the pond and seemed like it was an offering to God or something of the sort. Beautiful blue fireflies were circling around it happily.

Kagome got a little closer and suddenly steps appeared. Kagome and Kikyo walked up the stares and stared at the herbs. There was enough room for them to stand on the stone. They both stepped onto it and noticed how the steps magically went back under the lake.

The fireflies were still circling, but it seemed to be circling the two girls now. Kagome smiled and asked, "How are these herbs growing here anyways?" Kikyo shrugged but said, "I think it's because of the stone." "Stone?" "Yes, I always see a yellow stone in the middle of this rock every time I pick up herbs, no matter where I pick herbs I see a stone, sometimes two.

I think that the stones are the source to the power. I heard that Midoriko had one of these stones in her possession once; perhaps that is how she became powerful? Or perhaps it did something to help create the Shikon Jewel? I wouldn't know… I don't think anyone knows." Kagome stared in awe. "Would it be ok if I took one?"

Kikyo turned to Kagome and nodded, "Yes but the herbs cannot grow in that certain area if a stone is removed I believe. See? On the ground? There is a small hole there. I believe that hole was the stone that Midoriko had taken." Kagome nodded and bent down to touch it. The Shikon Jewel, or a third of it, glowed and the spot filled with a yellow, golden amber liquid-like substance and turned to stone.

Kikyo gasped and suddenly said, "That had never happened before, even when I had the Shikon myself. Could if be Alchemy? The Science that the Lord of the West is teaching you?" Kagome shrugged but picked up the stone. It looked like a marble, except it was a bit larger, it was more around the same size as the Shikon, just a bit smaller however.

"What now?" Kikyo shrugged when Kagome asked the question. "Lets go back before everyone starts worrying about us." Kagome nodded, stuffing the stone into her pocket and helped Kikyo carry some of the load she was still carrying. The steps appeared again as the left. Kikyo lead as Kagome followed, neither of them noticed the fireflies gathering around the spot that Kagome had created the stone.

They slowly multiplied as other colors appeared, Instead of just red, yellow, and blue fireflies, there were now green, orange, purple, white, and … black.

* * *

Inuyasha would have yelled at Kagome for taking so long if he hadn't seen the look on her face. That look only appeared when she was troubled or confused, VERY confused. "Hey.. What are you thinking about Kagome?" Kagome shrugged and said, "Alchemy I guess…" "Why are you thinking about it? You should be TESTING it! You've only stuffed your face into books for the past 8 months!" 

Kagome shrugged and merely replied, "I'm starving! Can we eat yet?" then she suddenly yelled out, without anyone expecting or even knowing that someone was there, "Sesshy! You can come join us if you'd like!" Sesshomaru was next to her before anyone could even blink. "I see that you've practiced sensing auras like I asked."

"Practice Sensing Auras! Why would she need to learn that for?" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out. "So that she won't get herself killed in the near future for not being able to sense an attack or enemy close to her." was Sesshomaru's calm reply. Of course, Inuyasha got angry; he got angry with everything Sesshomaru says something, even if it was reasonable and just plain common sense.

"She doesn't need to learn such a useless thing! Were you teaching her other things besides Alchemihicy!" "ALCHEMY… and yeah, Sess taught me the basics in fighting, using energy attacks, reading auras, using weapons, etc" was what Kagome said as she took a bite out of a the salad that Kikyo had put together, topping it with the special herbs.

"Why do you need to learn that for?" "I need to learn so I won't drop dead the next time a low level demon or one of Naraku's Incarnations attack, or worse, if he himself shows up. I would rather keep all of my limbs and not drop dead by training then waiting around for you or anyone else to protect me. Besides, I learn fast, or according to Sesshy I am."

Inuyasha Feh-Ed again, he wasn't as hateful of Sesshomaru as he was before, though he still didn't LIKE him. The only reason that Inuyasha didn't Hate Sesshomaru anymore was because he saved and took care of Kagome multiple times before when he couldn't. He wasn't in love with Kagome or anything; it was just a brotherly reaction.

It was odd how they ended up in a year. Sango and Miroku weren't a couple as everyone had thought they'd be. Shippo grew up looking a little TOO much like Koga. His hair was tied in a bun that had straightened out as he grew. His tail lost its fluffiness but was replaced with an incredibly silky straight tail. He was about 2 inches shorter then Inuyasha as well. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's except it was a golden brown and greenish color.

He lost his childish looks despite Kagome's dismay. But Kagome was pleased that he received a more mature and beautiful, handsome face. It was funny how he just suddenly woke up butt naked calling Kagome his mother. But that's another story.

MAYBE I'll do a side story for THAT, it'd be HILARIOUS!-

Inuyasha looked EXACTLY like he always did. Wearing the same exact thing, the only thing slightly different about him was that his eyes were more piercing and narrow. He also barely grew 4 inches, so when Shippo was only 2 inches shorter then him he felt a bit awkward. He wasn't able to smack the kitsune in the head anymore or call him puny.

Inuyasha had also mastered Several Techniques with his Tetsusaiga. Shippo learned about plants and how to tame his Fox Fire. Sango took up learning how to create better weapons; she now carried about a metal boomerang that would kill instantly. It was sharp on all ends except the inner V part and the corners. There were grips there for Sango to hold the sharp boomerang with.

Miroku had mysteriously stopped being so perverted around Sango when he saw the metal. Though when she didn't have it on her he would grope like mad. Miroku had decided to learn more of spells and incantations. He also got Sango to upgrade his staff. Instead of a wooden one, it was how sturdy and metal. It pretty much looked the same except it was ten times stronger and wouldn't break very easily.

Kirara had grown an extra tail and was more skilled with Fire, she gained stamina and was able to reach her third form, a giant cat half the size of Sesshomaru's True Form. Which was a huge improvement. Kirara could kill an entire army by just laying on them.

Kaede looked exactly as she did before with a few more minor wrinkles. Puunza looked like Shippo except he had short hair with a braid to the side of his head. He wore blue and brown instead of green and he still had his whiskers as well as his puffy tail.

The year had passed by fairly quickly, but no one would be able to forget the past that Haunted, or Blessed them.

Sango suddenly burst out laughing which scared everyone for the sudden random laughter, of course, Sesshomaru only looked… amused. "What's so funny Sango?" Miroku couldn't help but ask. "Oh nothing, just random thoughts about our past. I was just remembering the memories!" "What kind of memories?" Puunza asked curiously.

"Well, You weren't here when it happened Puunza." Sango started, "But I'll tell you anyways! Well.. it was around seven moon cycles ago…" Everyone gulped, when Sango wanted to tell a story, or memory, she told it in a VERY detailed version, and never stopped unless forced to or when she wanted to. Kagome sighed, she knew what was coming. Though as odd and hilarious as it is now, it wasn't that funny back then, or that funny when you've heard it so many times before, told by the same person or from your very own mouth, or if you had actually participated in it. But nothing would stop Sango now…

Inuyasha was complaining as usual about how slow everyone was walking, earning him a few Sits from Kagome whom was riding on Kirara with Sango and Shippo. Miroku was below them sighing at Inuyasha's stupidity, "Come on Inuyasha, we've been through this many times before, you don't anger Woman. ESPECIALLY one that was a large weapon that can chop off your head, and a woman who has power over you by just saying one word."

Inuyasha cursed with his face in the ground, earning him a few more Sits. Kagome sighed and got Kirara to slowly descend to the ground. "OK, we're going to walk now! Kirara must be tired by now anyways! Is that ok with you Sango?" Sango nodded and hopped off of Kirara. "WHAT! That'll just take up even MORE time!"

Sango glared at Inuyasha, "What's taking up time is YOUR BABBLING! We would have been closer if you weren't complaining!" Inuyasha backed away from her slightly, Feh-ed and continued onwards.

They continued walking onwards and ended up in a clearing, but they weren't alone at all. Sesshomaru, his ward and his retainer, and the two headed dragon AUN were there as well. Not that Inuyasha had noticed of course. Rin hid behind AUN as Jaken stepped to the side of her to provide extra protection.

No words were exchanged between the brothers. What was there to say? Inuyasha trespassed into a clearing that his Brother JUST SO HAPPENED to be residing in and now he wanted to fight him? What the heck kind of moronic thing was that?

The corner to Kagome's mouth twitched in annoyance. Was Inuyasha really an idiot or what? Then, see saw it, Sesshomaru had been sort of forced to go in front of Rin, Jaken and AUN. She noticed that he was fully aware of it and was planning on risking his life to save them, well Rin anyways. Then Inuyasha had to go and use the Wind Scar and- Sango didn't know what happened next because Miroku had pulled her to the side for safety.

She only heard Kagome yelling and all of this mumbo jumbo happened. Which you already know from Sesshomaru's part.

Below is the missing Part that happened when Inuyasha was subdued for five minutes.-

While Kagome was reading, Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha who looked like he was out cold. He saw him twitch for a second but was quickly motionless again. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Kagome. Curious, he walked over and stared at the book she was reading.

This part -below- is right after when Sesshomaru left in case you get lost.-

Inuyasha stared at Kagome quietly before asking, "Why were you so nice to him for?" "Because he didn't try to kill me?" "What kind of answer is that?" "Do you want me to say "it"?" "No" "Then stop asking questions" Inuyasha pouted slightly, then jumped into a tree and sulked.

Kagome turned to her friends who hadn't said a single word and were practically forgotten during the whole Sesshy-Kago Thing. "Uhhh…. Why are you all gawking at me like that?" Miroku was the first to finally snap out of it, "You… and Sesshomaru?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the way he had said that sentence.

"What of it?" Sango was the next one to snap out of a sudden trance that Kagome and Sesshomaru created, "How were able to get so close to him without shivering in fear?" Kagome shrugged but smiled when a flash of red, brown and kitsune attached itself onto Kagome. Shippo snuggled himself against Kagome. He hadn't known what had happened since he was sleeping, but once he heard Sesshomaru's name he sprang into action and dived for his 'mother'.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you! Did he TOUCH you! Are you poisoned! Are you-" Shippo wouldn't stop asking until Kagome smiled happily and hugged the kitsune to death causing him to stop to get as much air as he could muster to get his 'mother' to stop. "ACK! I can't… BREATHE!" "You're so cute Shippo! You're so worried about me!"

"I bet the little pesky brat is regretting it now!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and sat him. "Heh, I bet Inuyasha was regretting he said that now.." Miroku just had to blurt out earning him a smack on the head by Sango's old Hiraikotsu. It was completely quiet afterwards as if daring for another person to say something similar. But nothing was said and everyone just had to burst into laughter.

"Ok, enough of that lets go already!" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome didn't say anything silently agreeing with him, they had wasted quite a bit of time as it was. Sango looked annoyed since he ruined her fun but got onto Kirara, helping Kagome up and they were off again.

"And… That's how it is!" Sango finished, drawing air into her lungs. Puunza sweat dropped after the entire story, "That's.. one odd story." Everyone nodded to the comment but said nothing. "Well then… now that THAT'S over, mind telling about how YOU and Kagome were learning Alchemwahicccy?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Sesshomaru as if he were accusing him of some crime.

Sesshomaru stared, Kagome looked annoyed as everyone stared at them wondering what the heck happened. Kagome finally gave up and started to tell it, "Well it was a week after the whole exchange…"

Kagome had just come back from visiting the other side the Well, she was climbing over the Rim of the Well, when a flash of white appeared out of know where making her fall back. She was expecting to fall and break something, but a clawed hand grabbed her, pulling her up.

Kagome sighed in relief when she realized who it was. "You scared me half to death!" "…" "………..?" "Why were you not here when the Moon was to it's Fullest?" "?...! OH! I'm sorry! But I had to come back to the other side of the well and take a test! Thank the Gods that it was on History this time, and not on Math or any other subjects, because you had my books, so I couldn't study. Anyways, Would you like for another exchange right now?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but stared at her new outfit. She was wearing Grey Shorts and a white tang top, with a green sweater that was unbuttoned. She still had the Sash that he had given her, though it was to the left side of her waist. Her hair was tied in a low braid and she had a simple, white, butterfly clip to the right side of her head..

Kagome didn't care that Sesshomaru was practically burning holes into her body with his stares as she pulled up a navy blue colored side bag, it wasn't as stuffed as her usual yellow one, but it was still pretty stuffed. "Luckily I didn't have to bring all the snacks and food, since I already brought a truck full and stuffed it in Kaede's Village somewhere. Otherwise I'd need Sixty bags for all of that stuff. Anyways, I have five more books for you to read."

Kagome opened her bag grabbing 4 books first, then pulled the last and heaviest book out, handing them to Sesshomaru. He nodded handing her ten scrolls in return. Kagome stared at the scrolls with interest before stuffing them into her bag. "I wish I could read more about Alchemy and actually test it out…"

"Would you like to come to my castle then? I have far too many scrolls to hand over in this life time, however, if you are there to read them for most of the time, you might be able to finish them all off. Maybe not, it depends on your progress." Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement, "OF COURSE! I'd like to see your castle as well! I could visit Rin at last, and I'll even get to read more then the Human Brain can even HANDLE! Though, I'll have to tell Inu-Baka about goin-"

Before Kagome could even finish she was on Sesshomaru's Cloud and was already flying West-Ward. "Inuyasha's going to have my head!" "I'd like to see him try to touch you…" Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru in slight confusion but suddenly realized how high she was from the ground.

"Do Not stare down…" But it was too late Kagome had already looked at the ground. She felt a little light headed and clung to Sesshomaru for her dear life falling onto her knees that gave out from beneath her. "I'm scared of heights…" "As I've noticed…" Kagome groaned and dug her head onto Sesshomaru's leg. She was on his right, where his tail was, and couldn't help but grab onto it when she felt the wind grow stronger.

It sent shivers to Sesshomaru when she grabbed it. He looked down at her confused at the sudden feel. –I know that thing isn't Sess's tail, but it is in my fic- "Sorry…" Kagome whispered before she was let go; when the wind blew fiercer causing Kagome to clutch the tail again and hug the tail tighter then before, sending more shivers up Sesshomaru's spine.

He honestly didn't mind, but when she started to pet his tail he couldn't stay still. A small blush appeared on his cheeks at the feel of Kagome's hands petting the tail. It sent WAVES of shivers up his spine and he could barely keep himself from doing something that would ruin his reputation forever.

When he was about to tell her to stop she snuggled into his tail and fell asleep. 'Great… Now she'll be on it for the entire time. At least she stopped petting it.' But it got worse when she started to continue snuggling in his tail. He sped up quickly before she drooled on it, if she drools that is. Better safe then sorry though.

When they had reached the castle Kagome was already sitting up and looking around. She had eventually let go of his tail, but had to occasionally grab it to keep herself from thinking she'd fall. Sesshomaru would have called it annoying if he didn't actually enjoy it when she pet him, not that he'd ever admit it of course, but that wasn't the point.

Kagome stared at the castle, it was placed high in hills. It was surrounded by stone walls and many acres of land, forest, and gardens, and valleys. She saw a sort of Wooden Gate, or Door ahead of her. Shadow was covering it though, the wall was shaped like a rainbow above the Doors.

When they arrived at the Gates there were a total of four guards, two guards to each side. They were also guarding two slightly smaller doors behind them. Which meant that it was probably possible to enter the 'Wall' and no wonder it was a passageway, the wall was about 20 feet thick. The Guards, were dog demons and were wearing armor and outfits similar to Sesshomaru's except their haoris where all either red or blue, with a bit of Yellow, which was their Sash.

Two of the Guards opened the gate and bowed their heads when Kagome and Sesshomaru walked by. Though they raised it a bit to look at Kagome and the Sash she had to her side. Kagome looked at them confusedly but they immediately dropped their heads after their glances. Kagome shrugged and tried to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace.

When Kagome passed the gates, she saw that there was a roof above her head and gardens to the left and right of her. To her right was Hot Springs and Acres of Gardens. To her Left, she was a huge fountain that spewed cool refreshing water, surrounded by acres of land and flowers. As she continued, she noticed his actual home appearing. But along the sides of it were even more hall ways. Though slightly smaller in length compared to what she was walking.

It was most probably because of the Castle itself, it was incredibly large and long, the wall it self was at least forty feet tall in length. But she could see past the Halls that there was even more Land and it she wasn't mistaken, she could barely make out a large waterfall to her right all the way on the other side of the Castle. On the other side, to her left, was just more like a forest with a slightly smaller field of flowers compared to all the other places.

'Probably the spot that Rin plays in.' Kagome thought to herself as they finally arrived at the castle. There were two guards there wearing Yellow and blue Haoris, though it was sleeveless with red sashes, they looked had scales on their arms as well, so Kagome guessed that they were Dragon Demons. They greeted Sesshomaru and bowed before getting out of the way. One of them however, moved the door open for Sesshomaru to enter.

He stared at Kagome thoughtfully before permitting her to enter. Kagome stared curiously at the guard before walking swiftly after Sesshomaru. The castle was just huge, If Sesshomaru was in his dog form, he'd have been able to walk through the entire castle with ease. As they walked down the many halls, she saw many different demons and most of them wore, yellow, red, blue or else green. The servants wore brown and the cooks wore white.

They finally got to an unusual looking door, which looked like it was metal or something similar to it. There was an odd sign on it as well. It looked like a Giant Dog with two triangles that either went through the dog forming a star. "We are here…" Sesshomaru said as he waited for one of his guards to open it, then he whispered into her ear about something, not that Kagome cared about it. It was a cat demon that looked incredibly like Shouron. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out when she saw all of the books and scrolls everywhere.

The entire room was filled with things to read. And that one room was as large as two of her homes. You must be wondering, how did Kagome fall in love with reading? When she was bored to death WAITING for Inuyasha to come pick her up. They had got into a fight and she had downright refused to go back unless he came for her. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had to fight against another tribe of Cat Demons that hated him.

So he wasn't able to go get her for an entire 2 and a half weeks. Kagome surely was pissed, but at least she found out that her mother use to collect fictional books, stories, poems and even biographies of famous people. She was even more happy when her mother showed her the HISTORY books, which were much more useful then her Grandfather's tales.

"Ma.. May I?" Sesshomaru nodded. When Kagome looked around, after getting her permission, a certain scroll caught her eye and she went straight to it. The scroll looked old and burnt. There was a small thin Silver strand of some kind wrapped around it. "Hm.. Out of all the scrolls you go to, that is the first one you look at?"

"Is there a problem with me doing so?" "Not at all, That was the scroll my father had written himself about Alchemy. I wasn't able to read it because of a special Alchemy Code he used when writing it." Kagome looked back at the scroll in awe. She hastily pulled the Silver Strand off and opened the scroll.

She looked at it confusedly; it made absolutely no sense to her. But when she looked at it again, "The Secret in Using Alchemy without Arrays." "How did…" "I have no clue but that was pretty much all that I can read. Everything else is confusing and slightly smudged. Anyways, can you teach me now?" Sesshomaru nodded quietly and pulled out a book to the right of him. It was brown and incredibly thick. There was writing on it, but once again, it was in a code.

"This is the first book that I had been able to read about Alchemy, it was written by my … mother." Kagome looked curiously at it before smiled and asked, "Did your entire family know about Alchemy?" "Yes.. Including Izayoi, Inuyasha's Human Mother. In fact, she was incredibly skilled with it." "Interesting.. I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't know of it then."

Sesshomaru sighed when Inuyasha's name was mentioned, "Because his mother was killed before she was able to teach him, he'd probably be much stronger then he is now if he had been able to, I myself would have taken the responsibility to teach him if he hadn't run away…" Kagome nodded and didn't ask anymore questions, she knew that they were personal and him sharing this much was more then she had imagined he ever would.

* * *

Kagome took the time to observe her surrounding before she actually started to read. If she didn't calm down when she was cramming so much info into her brain she'd probably explode. 

In the middle of the Library was a gigantic banner that hung from the ceiling. It was the same exact sign that was on the door. Except larger and colored instead of being engraved into metal, the banner was probably made with expensive material, because the Picture was perfectly sewn onto it. The banner itself was white with a similar flower design as on Sesshomaru's outfit glittered around the Dog. The Dog was sewn with silver threads, white the star was gold.

Kagome was impressed with the work, but moved on to look at other things. She looked at the shelves that help the books; they were made of White Marble with some type of Gold in it. It sort of glittered it, having some spots white, some gold and small hints of silver. The shelves that held the scrolls were actually made attached to the wall.

The wall itself was a pearly white and blue colored. While the Rack was a pearly green color that stuff off the wall holding the scrolls. There were Several Racks actually, though they were incredibly large and had golden designs etched onto the sides of it. They looked like vines and leave, with small flowers and berries every once in a while.

Now that Kagome looked closer at the Shelves, she noticed that there were golden designs on it as well. Curiously, she touched the gold. It lit up and glowed for a while until Kagome touched it again, causing it to stop. "Neat!" "That has never happened before when others have touched it. And When I touched it, it turned silver.

Kagome looked at him strangely, "Really? How strange maybe it's the Shikon? And since you're the Lord of this place it reacts to you?" "It can't be, since Rin had a Shikon Shard before and when she touched it, nothing happened." "Rin has a Shikon Shard?" "Yes, that is another reason why I wanted you to come, I've put the shard into a pouch to suppress the corruption. But I know that only you can purify it, just by touching it. Rin has fallen ill as well.

Most likely from the corruption of the shard. Though I tried to remove it from her, but it caused Rin incredible pain-" Kagome went hysterical and nearly yelled out, "WHAT? Why didn't you send me off to see her first then?" "Because… you have already healed her." "Nani?" "The moment you walked in here she was cured, but the Shikon is still corrupted." Seeing the look on Kagome's face made continue, "I can hear her breathing, its back to normal…"

Kagome nodded, but she was still confused. "Don't you want me to purify it now?" "There is no need to, I have told my servant to retrieve it for you, she should be here.. now" And in came the Cat Demon holding a red pouch that was glowing black slightly. But as the Cat demon drew closer the Shikon Shard started to get purified.

"It seems that I was wrong then.." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru weirdly before she heard, "I thought that you had to touch it for it to become purified when all that you did was stand here, I see now. All you have to do is be near it to become purified am I right?" Kagome nodded but just had to ask, "What is that pouch made out of? I wasn't able to sense the jewel shard from it."

"The King of The Fire Rats. Almost the same material used for Inuyasha's Haori, except this is much more powerful." Kagome stared at it longer and thought, "Maybe that's why I can't sense it the jewel sometimes from Naraku, perhaps he has something similar?" "I have heard that the Queen of The Fire Rats was killed and her body wasn't ever found. Perhaps Naraku killed her and used her to block you from sensing the Shards. Though I'm sure that he had meant to kill the King, but the King and Queen look remarkably alike." "So then.. Naraku made a mistake? That's surprising…"

"Is it?" "wha-?" But Sesshomaru had already turned his head away and dismissed his servant. "Never mind that. We should start this immediately." Kagome's left eye twitched ever so slightly before she walked up to him. "So… how are you going to teach me?" "First, we'll have to read a few of these books before going onto teachings. This book in my hand is the first you shall read, though only my family can read it, so I shall translate for you."

Kagome immediately looked at the book he was holding. Sesshomaru had already opened it and was scanning over the pages of what he should translate to Kagome first. "Well. I can read a FEW words at the very least, if you give me a few moments I think I can actually break that code that hides all of the juicy info." Sesshomaru immediately looked at Kagome and looked slightly doubtful, but handed her the book anyways.

"While you try to read it, I shall find a Miko whom I keep at this castle she can slow time for us, we'll be able to read all of these books with out interruption as well as not worrying about aging and such. When they slow time, you won't need to eat for months, this'll be of great assistance if we are to read all of these and teach you the basics of alchemy. The only drawback is that you won't be able to USE Alchemy until time is brought to normal." Sesshomaru quickly said before he swiftly walked out of the room leaving Kagome to think about the book and about the whole 'time slowing' things.

Kagome looked at the book again and tried reading.

Quick Note : I made most of this up, so DO NOT tell me what's right or not! This is suppose to make the story flow SMOOTHLY!-

**_Chapter 1 – Alchemy and Alchemists_**

_The first law of Alchemy, is Equivalent Exchange. Human Kind can't gain anything until something of equal value is present. For example, you can not grab a piece of paper and make a building out of it. You must first find out how much of each item you need to create a newer one. It's a formula in other words. However, it is still unknown if you can create life._

_The foundation of Alchemy's power is the circle. The circle shows the nature of the power, and you may activate the alchemy's power by writing alchemy's formula there. By understanding the flow of power and laws of nature, you can apply it to everything._

_In other words, understand your opponent's flow of power and use it against them. That is also the nature of power. One who accepts and understands the flow of power, and constructs using that knowledge is called an Alchemist._

_The world is basically functioning to this flow. That's why you should never try reviving a human being._

_There's a law of the conservation of mass and the law of providence. There are a few whom use four elements and three principles. In other words, taking an object with one element and changing it into another object with the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with watery attributes. _

Kagome pondered on the meaning for a short while, "Equivalent Exchange? I guess nothing is perfect after all. No matter how hard it is to try and perfect something, we, the imperfect beings created from God can not create anything perfect, since we aren't perfect ourselves. It makes me wonder if God gained 'True Knowledge'" Kagome sighed and looked at the next chapter.

© Half of this was taken from the ACTUAL FMA Series … the rest was either slightly revised words or completely made up, and I haven't a clue if it makes sense or is even true. But DON'T bug me about what's true or not! It ACTUALLY does help the story! -

**_Chapter 2 – Arrays and Circles_**

_The first step in creating an array is to create one in your own tastes. For example, a simple six-point star in a perfect circle would be considered as an array. However, that particular array does not work for everyone. Those types of arrays only accept the people whom use the power of the night. An array that had a more thin and wide type of six point star would accept any dark users._

_There are many types of arrays and many types of alchemy formulas you can use to manipulate the array into your own taste and style. Depending on the style and which Alchemist Formulas you use, can create different effects. For example, if you had wanted flame like attributes, you would need a simple flame mark, a six-point star with Alchemist Formulas outlining it, followed by a circle._

A few pictures of the Arrays and Circles were shown with step by step detail, with lines showing which part was what. Kagome tried to memorize a few of them before reading a couple more pages on them. It got even more confusing at it went, and the remaining 3 pages were impossible for her to read. A few pages on the next chapter seemed to have been ripped out as well. Kagome was slightly disappointed, but glad that the most important parts were already told.

_**Chapter 3 – True Knowledge and Heaven gates**_

_It is possible to create Alchemy without arrays. However, you must go into Heaven's Gates and gain what we call, 'True Knowledge' but, Equivalent Exchange still exists when it comes to this. You must always give up something to gain another. That's how life works; how God made it to be._

_Human Transmutation is perhaps, 1 of the 7 keys in getting True Knowledge. However, it is forbidden throughout all the lands, it's a simple revival, however, without a soul, it is impossible. Another would be, Body Transfiguration. The moment you try to change a part of your body and add another part, such as wings, you shall be forced violently to the Gates, and shall loose your sanity, felling as if you are eternally plunged into darkness. This is probably the worst punishment from God._

_In other words, True Knowledge does not come easily nor will it come for cheap. More information about this is impossible to find at this time. And others are too afraid to find out all info of such things._

Kagome looked slightly disappointed that everything else was completely unreadable, whether smudged or just far too coded. She flipped through a few more pages and saw one, single dried Lavender tucked safely in between two pages. A small note was also there.

_However, I have found ONE of the seven keys myself. When you plunge and sealed yourself into eternal darkness to hide from light, God shall punish you eventually. This is what I found out myself. I was afraid… of not being loved, so I locked myself up and refused to love again. I had not realized that I had gained true knowledge then, however, I would never be able to act like myself. –Please Forgive Me Sesshoma-------_

Kagome stopped reading from there on, even though there was at least another hefty amount she could read. She looked up, surprised that Sesshomaru was staring at her calmly. "How long have you need here?" "Since the moment you finished chapter one. I've noticed there were parts that took you quite a while to figure out, however, I am indeed impressed you were able to read the entire first chapter, even though it's the shortest, it was the toughest."

"I wasn't able to read the other parts, like after 1/6 of Chapter two, and some pages were missing. I barely read anything of Chapter three. Then… Everything else was completely a blur." Kagome looked disappointed and closed the book after putting the note back. "Those do not matter very much, you have read the most important parts of the book anyways, I've noticed you read My Mother's Note…"

Kagome froze and stuttered, "I..I… I'm sorry! I didn't know what it was and I couldn't help but read it! If it makes you feel any better, I only read the first part! Not even all of it! ARGH! I such a baka… Gomen!" Sesshomaru looked away, though Kagome could have sworn he had a sad look in his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I wanted you to know, go ahead and read the entire thing, I would have taken it out myself if I had actually wanted to."

Kagome shook her head as a 'no.' "No.. I don't think I should, I'll wait for YOU to tell me what happened when the time comes." Then Kagome smiled to herself and started to chuckle. "May This Sesshomaru ask what humors you so?" "Oh it's nothing…. Just that, you aren't as cold and 'evil' as everyone thinks you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru walked over to a couple of red chairs that were against the wall, beckoning Kagome to take a seat as well. Kagome probably sat on one of the softest and most comfortable chairs she ever had in her life. "Oh well, everyone thinks you're a cold and ruthless assassin, sure, you kill, but mostly if they get in your way or if you need to do it for some reason, or if they just annoyed you."

"You really aren't… though calm, I admit you are calm, however, cold and vicious? Only when you need to be." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru whom looked at her in shock. "… I usually am cold and vicious as you put it though. However, when I am near you, I feel as if I can tell you everything, no one has ever taken their time to talk to me and not drive me to the brink of insanity. Being 'cold' is another defense wall I put up to make myself more secure. For both my Emotional state and to have other Lords and Ladies look to me as a rightful ruler."

"It must be tough being a Lord while needing to act as if you didn't have a single emotion except for the one that lusted after blood." Sesshomaru nodded quickly, Kagome did know the more gentle side of Sesshomaru. However, she hadn't seen when he got angry or when he was in a sudden killing mood. He didn't intend to show her his more evil side. But he had no control over it. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have to show her, whether by accident or for her curiosity.

"So then.. what's up?" Kagome asked relaxing and snuggling into the chair. "… The Miko, Kayori is currently away. We don't have that much time to go and find her. Luckily, she already planned ahead and created a chamber for us, only that room is Time Changed. How she knew … I shall never know, perhaps she merely created one just incase. Now then, we are off to her chambers." Sesshomaru stood up gracefully and looked towards Kagome, whom looked slightly confused.

"Her chambers?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru curiously, why would they need to go to her chambers for? "… Inside of her chambers is the passage to the room. You don't think she'd create a room this useful for anyone to use do you? Not to mention, it's a rip to another dimension, it's not actually a part of my castle." Kagome nodded in understanding before getting up and followed him.

* * *

Kagome swore that she wouldn't be able to remember where the Library was any more. There were so many hallways and doors that looked a like, that it made her sort of dizzy. "A spell that Kayori has put in this certain part of the castle. If you make one wrong turn, you'll have to start all over again." "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru, I was wondering, why do you keep a Miko here in your castle?" 

"She only stays when she needs to, she is quite strong for being a human and is a time traveler, she has senses like a demon and lives longer then most, yet not a drop of her blood has demon in it. I found her training four years ago-" Kagome nearly groaned, here we go with another flashback.

Note that my character shall be barely important in this fic. However, she WILL be training Kagome and will be appearing in the current time as an Alchemist. Others shall be as well, though they'll have a shorter role then I do.--

A young girl with short black hair with silver bangs and a simple half kimono and looked as if she were 12 years old, was training with a long sword that was the same height as she was. Sesshomaru was watching in the trees, and had a hard time getting a good look at her since she kept swinging her sword. The sword glowed a light bluish color before she swung it downwards then to the left, leaving a blur of blue. It made her clear blue eyes glitter with power. She continued to do this repeatedly, except slightly different each time.

She suddenly stopped and Sesshomaru got a better look of her. On her black top was a simple Sakura Design, the Sakura petals were outlined with gold and the rest was all black. She had a silver sash with a similar design on it as Sesshomaru's, except the blue part was slightly lighter. He also saw a bracelet on left wrist, it had about 6 charms on it, A sword, glaive, a pouch for poisons and antidotes, a bow with a quiver of arrows, something that looked like a throwing knife, and a staff.

However, the sword charm looked like it was glowing, unlike the other ones. The he realized that she probably had a spell of some sort on it, so she wouldn't have to carry around such heavy weapons. 'Clever' he thought, before he sensed a few demons. His nose caught a foul smell. 'Cats… Not Touron's… however, they are still cats.'

The girl seemed to sense them as well, her sword shortened to a regular sword size and glowed an incredibly bright blue. Within seconds, six Cats came out, most of them were male and looked at her with incredible hate. The largest cat that we could only assume as the leader, snarled at the girl, "You must be Kayori, if we devour you, we'll become stronger and be rewarded for it. You have caused great problems in the North."

Kayori shrugged and calmly replied, "I only create 'problems' as you put it, when others give me problems, if they didn't get in my way, I wouldn't have to kill them. So, I suggest you not get in my way and don't attack, for you'll only die." The cats growled and two of them yelled out, "You bratty wench! We'll devour you live!" Kayori sighed and flipped her sword in an attacking position.

"They never learn…" Kayori said with disgust before charging at them, they didn't even see her coming or even knew they were dead before they turned around to see her gracefully landing on the ground and swishing her sword to get off blood. The sword then disappeared and the charm stopped glowing. The cats chocked up blood and fell apart, each one slightly different.

Kayori looked at them sadly before her hand glowed a light blue. She flicked her wrist and the corpses disintegrated. She then looked at the tree Sesshomaru and locked her eyes with him. Before taking out her glaive and started to do a 'dance.' Sesshomaru went down and sat on grass near her and the closest tree to her.

Kayori gave him a glance before stopping and asked, "Would you like to spare with me? If I'm not mistaken, that sword around your waist is Tenseiga, which can't cut correct? Well, I can make it so my sword won't cut you either, so ummm…" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, however he stood from the ground and drew his sword.

Kayori's sword glowed white and the two 'vanished.' To normal human eyes they couldn't be seen, however to ones whom have heightened senses could. They fought for a couple of minutes of mostly 'strike and defend' before Kayori suddenly charged at Sesshomaru as he parried her attack. She quickly changed her position and would have stroked Sesshomaru in the side if he hadn't turned and stroke HER in the stomach, sending her flying towards a tree.

Kayori quickly recovered and gave a sheepish grin to Sesshomaru, "You win! I wouldn't expect anything less of you Lord Sesshomaru!" "… Your name is Kayori correct?" Kayori nodded and stood up, dusting her self off. "That was fun! Could we spare again some other time?" "… You are quite trusting…" "Well.. like I said, I only attack when someone attacks me first. Also, if you had wanted to kill me, you would have done so a long time ago."

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "How about after two moon cycles? I am quite busy, though I shall be free then." Kayori smiled and bowed, "In two moon cycles it is then! Good Bye My Lord!" Sesshomaru watched as she leaped from tree to see, until she was out of site. Afterwards, he heard his retainer panting and squawked out, "Mi Lord! The Lords and Ladies of the North and South require a meeting with thee!" Sesshomaru walked towards his castle, with Jaken running to catch up.

2 Months Later

As planned, Kayori was in the same spot as she was when she first met Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came only a few moments after Kayori, before the spared again, though this time, it lasted much longer. However, the ending was the same. Kayori sighed before getting up and dusting herself off, "Hmm… I guess I need to train more then, though I doubt I'll be able to surpass you."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, which was fine with Kayori. She was use to the silence anyways. Until, Sesshomaru asked, "Would you like to come to my castle?" Kayori looked shocked, "Wha? I thought you hated humans." "… true, however… you are quite different, I can sense it… you aren't from here are you? Where is your village?"

"Umm… Incredibly far away, no one can get there unless they have my abilities. I don't really have a village now, I've been wandering for 6 years now. And I'd actually LOVE to go with you." Sesshomaru's eye twitched at her long reply but, nodded and stared at Kayori a second longer, "Tell me… what abilities do you have?" Kayori pondered for a bit.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of everything, since it seems that I'm constantly learning something new. Though, I know that I'm sort of skilled with a sword, glaive and my aim is close to perfect with a bow and arrow. I can create potions and poisons. I can throw sharp weapons, hitting my opponent dead on. Oh! I'm also a time traveler. I can use Miko abilities, Heal people with them, Alchemy-" "Alchemy?" "Yeah… My mother wanted me to learn it."

"And umm.. I can manipulate my powers.. though I'm not too sure what else I can do.. oh you already know that I can add my power to the weapons that I use so… hmm.." Kayori racked her brain but came up short. "Hmm… then This Sesshomaru has more then enough reason to bring you to the castle. I, Sesshomaru can teach you more and enhance your abilities. Since you can heal, you may become a healer at the castle. Not to mention, there shall be a War between the West and the North, and I require your assistance."

"No need to ask me twice! I'll go! Since I don't really have anything else to do… might as well help you in the war! Though, I doubt the war shall go very far, the Lord of the North is quite wary of me." Sesshomaru looked curiously at her before walking off towards his castle, he summoned his red cloud under the both of them. Kayori wasn't afraid the entire time. She stood and grinned, letting the wind play with her hair.

"That's how it happened." Kagome sweat dropped and asked, "so what happened to the war?" "There was no war… The moment they saw Kayori they retreated. She must have done something to scare them that much. When I questioned her she only told me that she stayed there for 2 years and knew the Lord and Lady of the North fairly well."

Kagome smiled and looked to see a beautiful black marble door. A picture of the Dog was carved into it. There were two guards there, one female the other male. They wore black and had a spear in one of their hands. They bowed at Sesshomaru and then touched the door, blue electricity was sent up towards the door and it slowly opened.

It was a long hallway, it was dark with candles to light the way. Beautifully crafted statues were placed near the walls and a blue carpet was underneath their feet, Above them were banners of the dog and star. At the end of the hall was another door. The temperature seemed to drop at this certain place. Only one guard was there u7nlike everywhere else. He didn't bow to Sesshomaru, however he stared at him waiting for his statements.

He was an Ice Apparition/Youkai, He had azure hair with piercing silver eyes. He wore mostly white and had two swords to his side. He was crossing his arms and wore no armor. "Yuki…" "Lord Sesshomaru…" Yuki's voice was calm and collected, he flickered his eyes towards Kagome for a few second before Sesshomaru said, "We are here to use Kayori's Time Room." Yuki nodded and drew a quick Alchemist circle on the white door behind him.

Kagome looked at the perfect circle in awe. There was a six point star in the middle, with 4 diamonds on it and Alchemist Formulas outlining the picture, followed by a circle. Once he was finished he put his right hand on it. The Circle Glowed Green Before moving and becoming larger. The circle eventually broke apart and created a design on the door with same symbols and designs as the circle.

The door was then lifted up. Everything was completely dark inside, but once Kagome stepped in, she was almost blinded by the light. It was large room, a nice bed to one corner with many chair close by a fire place. In the middle was a statue of an identical replica of Midoriko with the hole in her chest, it was a smaller version, but the same none the less. Kagome gasped at the statue but moved on towards an empty wall.

Yuki did the same thing he did before and a door appeared and opened for them. "The moment the both of you go in you'll be transported to another realm, I suggest you be careful. Once the time is up, I'll rush here and call you. How long do you plan on staying in there?" "Until Kayori comes back. Also, please go to my half brother and tell him Kagome is here, training. I wouldn't want him burning down my castle looking for her." "Alright My Lord. Please go on then, I'll call when Kayori comes."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the 'Room' while Yuki went off to tell Inuyasha. Whom wasn't at all happy, however Yuki made him think twice before going off to Sesshomaru's Castle. Kayori came back a week later, but I'm sure you want to know how Sesshomaru and Kagome were suppose to study.

Kagome looked around, white… everything was white. "Umm…" "In this dimension, whatever you think of shall appear." All of a sudden, All of the books that were in the library appeared before them. "Wow… So then-" Kagome thought for a few moments, then they were suddenly in a large clearing with grass underneath them, a large table was placed there with chairs. Around them were trees. A waterfall could be heard from a distance.

"Peaceful…" Sesshomaru said before grabbing twenty books and walking over to the table. Kagome grinned and grabbed five books and scrolls before sitting down as well. They read and helped each other translate for days and nights. Since the time wasn't doing much on their bodies, they weren't as tired as they normally would be in the normal world. It took them a whole week before they got tired. Well, Kagome was the only one who got tired, but that's not the point.

They had to do a lot of research to code certain books, but they'd eventually be able to read it. It took them four months to finish reading them all. Which was indeed a miracle. But without sleeping 12 hours a day, it went much quicker. Since they had time left over, Sesshomaru decided to teach Kagome how to sense auras.

He changed the scenery constantly and taught Kagome to close her eyes and search with her Mind's Eye. It took her a week to get it right. However, they stopped for one week to do another thing, causing her to forget. So he told her to practice it every chance she got. He taught her how to control her energy and such things.

He even taught her how to aim better. He would have taught her more things if Yuki hadn't barged in and exclaimed, "Lady Kayori has finally returned My Lord." Sesshomaru dismissed him with a nod before looking back at Kagome, "Let's go, Kayori shall be able to teach you more, I believe she has more books that we haven't seen yet either."

Kagome sighed, she liked the fact that she didn't need to eat until every 2 weeks and sleep every one, she has also happy that she didn't get tired easily and learned more then she ever could with Inuyasha, but she did miss everyone. The two walked out of a door and looked behind them. The blank wall was now covered with a book shelf.

"Should I have stayed away longer?" Came a kind and gentle voice, though calm, it was still gentle. "We don't mind, how much time has passed here?" "A week. That Half Brother of yours is going berserk, however, they did manage to collect 3 more jewel shards." "I see, now, will you help train Kagome?" Kayori, whom now looked around 15, nodded, "I'll do anything and everything I can. Oh yeah, I went out and brought back over a hundred books from the North, I hope it'll help."

Kagome smiled and looked at the book shelf, but then noticed another three book shelves around the room. The books were huge and heavy looking. Kagome groaned a bit, but was still excited to read them. "Can we umm.. train first? We can always read later, but If I get attacked by a demon while I'm reading them, I wouldn't be too happy." Kayori chuckled, "Alright… What would you like to learn first?"

Well, lets just say that Kagome trained A LOT, now she can use the same weapons Kayori can, she's 50 times stronger then Kikyo, she read all of the books and such, and everything took her 8 months total. Inuyasha eventually dropped by and told her about Kikyo, but he was greeted by silence since she'd only stuff her face in books, though she did accept Kikyo like a sister. Kayori offered to look for the Shikon Shards for her when she went to reading a few incredibly hard books.

She found a total of 10 shards before Kagome finished reading everything. They fused the shards together, but not before grabbing the ones Inuyasha had as well. Now they almost had an entire half of the jewel. But, haven't you ever wondered? About that HOLE Kagome has in the Shikon? How'd that happen? If she poked a hole, then.. does that mean the Shikon IS breakable, without the use of a purified arrow? And wouldn't that mean that a piece of it is ALWAYS missing! Anyways… back to the story

After Kagome finished telling her story, everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha had to yell out, "And you say SANGO goes into full detail!" Kagome shrugged, "I didn't describe much of the ending though…" "Good thing you didn't either, the food is starting to get cold." Kagome grinned sheepishly and then said, "Well then let's start gulping down the food! This might be out only chance at getting a break!"

Everyone smiled and was about to dig in when someone called out, "Hold on! Don't tell me everyone is going to leave us out of this!" Kayori was holding a basket filled with fruits Kagome never even saw before. Yuki was holding a basket filled with hot steamy pork buns. They sat down before Puunza yelled out, "Awe! All the ice melted already! What are we going to do?"

Yuki gave Puunza a quick glance before raising his hand. It glowed white before the entire Ice Box that Kagome brought was frozen. He flicked his wrist and the ice was cut perfectly into small ice cubes. Puunza stared in utter shock while Kayori grinned at Yuki. "This is why you're my favorite servant!" Yuki raised an eyebrow at Kayori but dismissed it as nothing. Kayori sighed, it had been 4 years already, she was sixteen for goodness sakes! Yuki could at least treat her as a real person.

Yuki stared at nothing for a while, 'Lady Kayori is odd at times…I am her ONLY servant. I have no clue what she's talking about.' Kayori pouted a bit before looking all calm, which scared the crap out of a few people there. She was happy one second, sad the next, pouting after wards, and now calm! Its unnatural I tell you!

"Ok then? LETS EAT! I burned off that salad just from talking!" yelled Kagome. Everyone dug in, eating as much as they possibly can. Even though it was only a picnic, and a party would happen tonight, they ate like no tomorrow. Even Yuki and Sesshomaru ate, though very little compared to everyone else.

This, indeed was a great day. They felt as if nothing could go wrong. At least, nothing could go wrong TODAY. Too bad it didn't apply to the days to come.

* * *

After the picnic, everyone was groaning that they ate too much, with the exception on Kayori, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Yuki, however, they were still full. Kayori grabbed an ice cube and stuffed it into her mouth out of boredom. Kagome did the same, but crunched on hers before grabbing another. 

"Its such a nice day…" Kagome pointed out staring at the clear azure sky. Only a few clouds drifted by, it was mostly clear. Everyone agreed with Kagome and sighed contently. "You wouldn't think that such a peaceful place could be so dangerous." Stated Kayori, once again everyone agreed. After a few moments everyone got up and started to clean their mess.

They went back to Kaede's Village and tried to relax until the Party. Sango went off to polish her metal Hiraikotsu in a nearby hut while Miroku off to grope Woman. Puunza and Shippo went off to play and train in Inuyasha's Forest, while Sesshomaru and Yuki watched over them and spared once in a while themselves. Kagome, Kikyo Kaede and Kayori were sitting around the fire talking quietly amongst themselves or starting to fall asleep like Kayori.

So many K's!

Eventually enough time passed and everyone got ready for the party. Everyone dressed in nice outfits and brought out Sake and other beverages. The 4 K's made food while the demons and half demons brought out tables and such that Kagome brought from her time. They placed them in the center of the village. A few of the Village men got out Drums and such getting ready, it was basically like a huge festival.

Shippo and Puunza decided to get fireworks, just for the heck of it. All of the Village Women got out lanterns and lit them. It turned to night quickly, the moon was full and the lights made everyone go into a happier mood. Slowly drumming rang through everyone's ears as most of the people there danced.

The men helped themselves to sake and watched the women and children dance. A few men danced as well, but most of them were drinking.

Kagome took a drink and started hiccupping, "Oh shit! It's sak..sake!" Kagome felt slightly light headed but ended up dancing even more. Until she couldn't stand it anymore and fell into someone's arms. Everything else to her was a complete blur, though she did remember making a mental note, 'Ask what the drink is before drinking it, and NEVER drink Sake again!'

* * *

To Be Continued… MAYBE If I get a lot of reviews, or NICER reviews I'll continue … The only reason I did this was because I was bored, but didn't want to work on the older fics. Also because I haven't found many TEMPTING FMA/IY fics out there and well.. I thought I'd make one that wasn't filled with OC's, unless you count Sesshomaru's Army, Servants and Guards, etc. or crossed with MANY OTHER Animes. 

Anyways, I know that wasn't very good, I told you that I had made it very quickly and with out a thought to it at all, also I would like to ask all of you to choose which fic I should continue first, this one, Make it Real, Careless Acts, Botan's Case, or Happy After Betrayal.

It's up to you on which one I shall continue working on –I'm doing them all but the next one I should update first is what you can choose-

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT V4P isVOTE FOR PAIRINGS! I made it up and I like it XD why? Cuz it's a whole lot shorter XD and umm…. Don't forget to vote! 

Kagome with :  
Sango with:  
Miroku with :  
Should I keep Inuyasha and Kikyo together?  
Should I give Kayori a much lesser role?  
Should I just take her out?  
What about Yuki?  
Shippo with :  
Sota with :  
Puunza with :  
Rin with :  
Should I make a super-dupper-cool-battle-war-thingy-with-Naraku-that'll-be-around-  
20-pages-and-even-then-it-might-not-be-finished?  
Should I just kill Kikyo?  
Should I make her lie to Kagome and make Kagome have to kill her?  
Should I have Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi, become good guys?  
Should Kagura and Kanna be back in here?  
What about Kohaku?  
Should I just decide it all on my own?

I honestly don't care, but I'm listing things out you might want to decide on.  
Don't forget about all of the characters in FMA either XD

Ed with:  
Roy with:  
Al with:  
Winry with:

ETC  
ETC  
ETC! as IN, ALL OTHER/ANY OTHER PAIRINGS?

* * *

Just pick already! Whatever you want! I'll consider it XD and if there are enough votes for it I'll probably use it in the fic! And don' forget about ages! I mean, Roy is like 30 isn't he? I don't think you'd want to pair him up with RIN or anything! 

oO Right? –shrugs- Lets say --

Ages in my story

Kagome - 16  
Sango - 18  
Miroku - 19  
Inuyasha - 19 + 50 + 200 Same Look 19  
Sesshomaru - 22 + 50 + 200 Same Look 22  
Shippo - 13 + 100 Adult Version Still Young 13 with a 15 – 17 year old body  
Puunza - 13 ? Adult Version Still Young 13 with a 15 – 17 year old body  
Rin - 11  
Kikyo - 18 + 50 + being dead Looks 18 STILL  
Kaeda - 63  
Grandpa - 67  
Sota - 13  
Kirara - 1000+ in other words, completely unknown.  
Myoga - 900+ Doesn't Matter  
Jaken - 900+  
Shoten – 13  
Koga – Looks 20  
Ayame – Looks 17

Kayori - 16  
Yuki - 17 + 200 Same Look 17

Naraku - 19 + 50 Same, 19  
Kagura - Looks 18  
Kanna - Looks 13  
Kohaku - 14  
Bankotsu – Looks 19  
Jakotsu – Looks 19  
Hakudoshi Looks 12

Edward - 16  
Alphonse – 15  
Winry – 15  
Roy – 29  
Riza - 25  
Maes – 30  
Jean – 21

Scar – 32  
Lust – Looks 23  
Envy – Looks 18  
Gluttony – Looks 26  
Sloth – Looks 20

Please Vote and Review! BTW if I missed a few characters PLEASE TELL ME!

* * *

Japanese Words I MIGHT Use: 

Arigato - Thanks, Thank You, etc  
Onee-Chan – Sister  
Onee-San – Sister  
Baka – Idiot, Moron, Stupid, etc  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijyia – Demon Exterminator  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Kitsune – Fox  
Inu – Dog  
Tenshi – Angel  
Kuro – Dark  
Koibito – Lover  
Hiraikotsu – Sango's boomerang  
Nani – What


End file.
